EFW Smackdown 22nd of April 2011
Nexus RPS and Adam come out* *Cole commentary* Yes it has not been a good few weeks for these 3 gentleman with their downfall as of late, particularly for this young man Nexus losing his long held European Championship, and even more bad news for him and his partner Adam, they will be facing Ultimate Savior and Jason T, at Hell, In A Cell, fortunately for RPS, he has been all the talk in EFW, nonetheless, we shall hear what he has to say here RPS – 1st of all I wanna just clear up that our stable, Nexus may have lost the European title but there is no doubt he will regain it after Hell In A Cell, he has chosen to stay away from that title for a reason, he needs to be focussed on defeating one of the largest, most powerful machines of a man Savior, and a extremely talented athletic Jason T for the tag titles, after that is cleared up, he will then regain the European title, now that that is cleared up, it is time we bragged about our win yesterday, yes ladies and gentleman, I pinned Kyle Smith just like I will do at Hell In A Cell, that will be all from your World, Heavyweight, Champion. Adam – Yes what RPS is saying is true Nexus will regain that title but I am also on a little title hunt of my own, I want the United States Title, and ladies and gentleman, I have been granted that match, TONIGHT, yes, Ivan, you never knew about it, but it’s happening ! I will see you later on !, I also wanted to just remind you all of the fact that me and Nexus have no problem what so ever in kicking Savior and T’s ass’s at HIAC Nexus – Gentleman that was extraordinary, and for the last time of the night TUO do watch your back, coz I’m not waiting till after HIAC, so just be aware, I will jump you, anywhere, anytime, and now as I was say me and the group have been discussing a few things and this stable, when it eventually comes to an end needs to be remembered by, so without further or do, announcing Nexus, Adam and RPS’s stable, The Zodiacs ! That is what we will be known as from now on Adam – Yeah Nexus, awesome name, with an awesome stable, with awesome tag champs with awesome future European and United States Champions and a truly awesome World Heavyw- *Booker T comes out* Now, ai bet everabawdi hear, is sick and dang tired of yaw three flirting with each other like a bunch of prom dates, it is time a real mal makes himself present, now you little, Zodiacs ? is it ? Zodiacs yes, yau’ll be competing in matchs tonight, Adam, yes as Nexus has been outrunning you as of late with his European title, before he got his ass kicked and stolen from, I have decided to give you a push, RPS, you will be in a handicap match tonight, against Ultimate Savior and Jason T and Chris Xtreme !, Nexus, you stay just where you are dawg because your match is next, against.... Raj Singh Match 1) Raj Singh vs Nexus *Alton C comes out* (talks with terrible lisp no one can understand him) Yes, hello, good evening here, ladies and gentleman, I was here to address to you all on my arrival here in EFW, but since you losers are so... mean and rude and crude, I sharn’t say another word to you all ! *David Falcon comes out prepared for a squash match* Match 2) David Falcon vs Alton C *Ivan comes out* Ok, you guys all saw what happened earlier, I was unceremoniously placed in a title match, without anybody consulting be about this before, no offense Booker T, but you gotta do your do your job better, I am not one to complain, I love a fight, I am “The Destroyer” and I will destroy Adam, or anybody else who attempts to deprive me of this baby right here (US title) Match 3) Ivan “The Destroyer” vs Adam EEF for the United States Title Match 4) Samir The Cerebral Assassin and Pringles Apprentice vs Kyle and Wartune *Chris Xtreme comes out* Now I wanted to address with the fans of EFW about my match with David Falcon at HIAC, did you all see the match he was put in ? a squash match ? for fun, against some noob, is this some kind of joke ? Well about our match, there is not much to say, as I said on Smackdown ... I WILL KNOCK YOUR TEETH DOWN YOUR GOD DAMN THROAT ! *TUS and Jason come out* *RPS comes out* Chris, you cal David’s match a joke, LOOK AT THE MATCH YOUR ABOUT TO COMPETE IN, LOOK WHO IT IS AGAINST, LOOK AT THE MATCH TYPE, I 3 ON 1 HANDICAP MATCH, AGAINST THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, I DESERVE MORE RESPECT, MORE THAN ANYONE HERE, MORE THAN ALL OF YOU *crowd boo* Match 5) RPS vs Chris Xreme, TUS and Jason T *TUO comes out for his match when he is attacked suddenly from behind by Nexus, Adam and RPS and thrown into the barrier, injuring him, making in incapable of competing* Nexus – Just enjoy it whilst you have it TUO, just enjoy it whilst you have it.... Match 6) Ghost Hunter vs BITW (replacement)